Venom Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * ** ** Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** Nan's cookhouse Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = At Nan's Cookhouse, a diner in Voici, a balding older man named Yooper asks Clem why he looks so depressed, remarking that he looks like he lost his best friend. As Nan - an obese red-haired woman - calls out an order, Clem replies that he went and got an alien parasite stuck to him and that it wants to eat everyone, and there's nothing he'll be able to do to stop it. Yooper is shocked, then laughs - thinking Clem is joking. He repeats Clem's statement to Nan, and poking fun at Nan's weight. As he laughs at his own joke, Nan reacts in horror and Yooper remarks he didn't mean anything by it; not noticing that Clem has transformed into a hulking black monster with a fanged maw and white spider-emblems on its chest and back. As the patrons flee the diner, they're gunned down by (Ararat Corporation) (Earth-616)|the blonde woman] and the red-haired woman - agents of the Ararat Corporation. Vic - the redhead - checks the corpses for signs of the symbiote; Frankie remarking that it must still be in the diner. Nan exits the diner and makes a break for it, but as Frankie prepares to shoot her her gun is cut to pieces by Logan, who kicks her in the face. Logan stomps on her head and threatens to gut her like a fish, but is attacked from behind by the symbiote - which had taken over Nan. Frankie reports to Vic that she found the symbiote and that it's fighting with Wolverine. Vic tells her to calm down and follow their protocol, but Frankie states that her collar is broken. Vic moves to flank the battle, but is knocked out by the Suit, who reports to his boss that he's found the symbiote but that unanticipated forces have gotten involved and are after the symbiote as well. The symbiote grabs Logan by the throat, but he uses his adamantium claws to cut off its hand and free himself. The symbiote laughs as it regenerates, remarking no-one's ever injured it like that before; and Logan remarks that he can tell it's not the Venom he's familiar with. When Logan guesses it's come for him, the symbiote replies it hadn't but that it's glad it found him; quipping that they're wasting time talking when they should be fighting. Logan lunges at the symbiote, but it derides him as a disappointment: just an angry little man with sharp little knives. As it snares him with tendrils and prepares to take over him, it says that soon he'll be capable of so much more, and more than he could ever be alone. Entering a berserker frenzy, Logan cuts himself free and attacks the symbiote with renewed ferocity, but it sneers that all he's doing is making it hungrier. Patricia Robertson regains consciousness and prepares to run, but notices Frankie barrelling towards her. Identifying Frankie as a possible threat, she picks up a broken branch to arm herself and declares herself a member of the US Army. Frankie opens fire on her, forcing her to take shelter behind a tree. When she steps out to attack, Frankie ambushes her from behind and puts a pistol to her head. Flirtatiously preparing to kill her, Frankie relents when she recognizes Robertson and says she should be dead. In the parking lot of Nan's diner, the Suit reports to his superior that the symbiote is fighting Wolverine. The symbiote urges Logan to keep fighting, and Logan snarls that he'll never stop or give up. The symbiote quips that with Logan as its host it'll never go hungry again. The Suit intercedes and fires a blast at Logan that reduces him to a skeleton but leaves his clothes intact. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}